<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help by heelsclacks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137648">Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsclacks/pseuds/heelsclacks'>heelsclacks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually not even mild there's only a trace of hurt/comfort here, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleeping Together, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsclacks/pseuds/heelsclacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark, cold, and Iwai's supposed to be asleep, but he couldn't. Fortunately, Maruki's there to help... or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwai Munehisa/Maruki Takuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock hits midnight and the air conditioner blows ever so softly, steadily pulling the room temperature down. Its humming engine becomes the white noise in the room along with the ticking seconds in the dark. Other than those two, there's only silence; dead, deafening silence. Sheets of soft fabric and a comfy bed in the corner of the room become the prime companion desired by many during these times. It's what helps them to drift away into the land of slumber, after all.</p><p>The man lying on top of it, however, has not yet met any ferry to help him go there.</p><p>His eyes are as awake as any other time with sharpness rivaled only by the sight that of an eagle scanning the land for any unwary rodent. The hard lines on his face only serve to reinforce intimidation upon anyone who meets him. There's no smile on his face; only a stern, unmoving frown that covers whatever is running through his mind. His gray eyes, however, are blank. Despite his piercing gaze, what he seems to be lost in is his own thoughts, as contrasted by anything that might catch his attention in this unlit room.</p><p>Sometimes, however, he will shift his focus from his own mind to the other man lying on top of his chest, the one that's currently softly snoring to the rhythm of his breathing, the one whom his arm is holding on the waist, and it's the only time when his vision softens. He would then proceed to tighten his hug before landing a deep kiss for a few seconds on top of his messy brown locks only to return to his rumination with a frustrated sigh while holding his neck with his free left hand.</p><p>But this time, he didn't go scot-free.</p><p>"Ngh... Mune?"</p><p>A sleepy voice calls out to his name, surprising him a bit, but he answers with his own question anyway, "What is it?"</p><p>"Why aren't you asleep...?" a pair of deep-black eyes are now looking at him hazily.</p><p>Seeing the other man in such a vulnerable state, he decides to not make his mind busy with an honest answer, "Just can't sleep."</p><p>The brown-haired man yawns before replying almost incoherently with his eyes closed, "Do you want... sleeping pills?"</p><p>"Nah," his third answer comes without a pause, "I'll be fine. Go back to sleep, Takuto."</p><p>"But you," another yawn comes to interrupt his sentence, "You can't sleep."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And I've... got to help."</p><p>An amused chuckle escapes the gray-haired man's mouth, "And how will you do that? I can't even help myself."</p><p>With all his sleepiness, he groans while practically dragging his body up, climbing up on the body he's been sleeping on while the hand on his waist slips away. The man throws his limbs here and there, looking for anything to grip so that he can reach the face of the only other man in this room. He does it in such a messy way that the lowest button on his pajamas opens up and a part of their shared blanket falls off the bed.</p><p>"Takuto, what are you–“</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, a kiss lands on his nose softly. It's a deep, passionate kiss that lasts for quite some moments, and in those moments, he feels surprised and confused by what's happening to him. He starts to wonder if there really is a kiss that's supposed to be given on the nose.</p><p>"Heh," the man on top of him chuckles a bit after he's done giving the kiss, "Your lips... feel funny... shaving, huh?"</p><p>He yawns again before lowering his body using the other man's chest as pillow again, "I love you... Iwai-kun."</p><p>Almost instantly after that, a familiar soft snoring sound escapes his lips. He has easily fallen back asleep after giving what he seems to think a kiss on the lips. Even so, his body is now not so neatly tucked like before, instead it's all spread out on the bed. His blanket becomes messy, just like how his brown strands are spread everywhere.</p><p>The kissed man doesn't receive the same fate, unfortunately, as he still has his eyes wide open, even wider than before due to the many feelings stirring inside him. His hands are laid besides his head, remnant of the mess just made a few seconds ago. He turns his attention back to the sleepyhead on top of him with a gaze that could only signify shock.</p><p>"That misdirected kiss was your definition of helping?" he mutters to himself before taking a deep sigh, but now with a little smile plastered on his face, "You're a mess."</p><p>He shifts his body slowly to reach for the blanket that has become the victim in the poor attempt at helping him sleep, making sure that he doesn't wake up the modern Snow White on his chest. He spreads it out according to their new position, once again trying his best to make both of them comfortable and warm. After he's done, he wraps his left arm around the other man's body before promptly planting yet another proper kiss on top of his head.</p><p>"You could love me, huh?" he whispers to himself with adoration directed towards the brown-haired man, "Then I could love me too."</p><p>He closes his eyes and takes a satisfied and slow deep breath, "And I… love you too, Maruki."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i churned this out almost absent-mindedly like my brain went on autopilot so im sorry for any mistake sjdhjshdjfjd</p><p>n e ways, kudos n comments r appreciated a lot OwO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>